The Legend of Zelda: Gates of Reality
by superzeldafan64
Summary: One boys journy with link to alter the course of all reality. Note:still in progress
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: Nintendo characters owned by Nintendo)

Stephen opened his game closet in hopes of finding something he hasn't beaten fifteen times before. He searched through all the video game boxes in the closet but no luck. Just when he was about to give up and go watch t.v. he saw it: in the very back sat his "Legend of Zelda" box.

Stephen enjoyed playing video games, his favorite being the Zelda series. He had collected a copy of each one and kept in this box (all except the CD-I and BS Zelda games).He had been playing "The Legend of Zelda" series since he was four and it had inspired him to do a lot of things, even take up sword lessons.

Stephen paused before opening it. He had completed each of them one-hundred percent, but on the other hand it had been a long time since he played them. He opened it.

Stephen was mad as hell. The only thing in the box was "The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time" and a strange red stone. He picked up the stone.

"Damn it!" he cursed, dropping it. The stone was as hot as fire. As it fell, the stone glowed, landing on the game. In a bright flash everything vanished.

***

Link sat in the grass, letting the sun bask his face in its warm light. Navi, his fairy, hovered over him.

"It's just a wonderful day today isn't it?" He asked her.

"It'll be more wonderful once you put the Master Sword back like the princess told you too." She responded.

"Whats the rush? Gannon has been defeated, everything is returning to normal, And the sun is shining. What can go wrong?"

"Maybe that!" Navi shouted. Link looked up to see a dark cloud. A boddy fell from it.

Link sighed. "So much for a nice day."

***


	2. Chapter 2

Stephen found himself in a gray room. He stood up and looked around seeing nothing but gray. "Where am I?" Stephen asked. Then out of nowhere came a voice unlike any he had herd before.

"You are in the void. The stone you found is called The Gate Keepers Eye, and it is the portal to Zomage, The Land of Heart. A long time ago, Zomage was invaded by The Nothing, a Neutral force of destruction. It was neither good nor evil, it was a void of nothing, not unlike the one you rest in now."

"Who are you, and why are you telling me this?" Stephen asked.

"The question is not "who are you" but "who where you". I was once the great sage of my people, but alas, I too was destroyed by The Nothing. I am telling you this because we took your games to make a new land for the rest of our people that are trapped in the dyeing land of Zomage. Unfortunately you interrupted the down load of your last game and now we need your help."

Stephen hesitated. "What is it you need me to do?"

"Really! You'll help? Good, we need you to take the stone to the Alter of Shadows."

Stephen Looked down. The ground was as gray and flat, but by his feet sat the stone. He took the stone and placed it in the pocket of his pants.

"Why did you pick my games?" he asked.

"The stone was drawn towards your spirit."

"Where is this alter anyways?" he asked.

"Where else but in the last game? When you dropped the stone it landed inside the game making a separate world, and it took you with it. You need to place it on the alter so that we can connect the worlds."

He felt excited. He finally got to live his dream of exploring Hyrule. "I will need a weapon." He said.

"That will be no problem. We have a sword made just for you. Now set forth on your quest to save the people of Zomage!"

Stephen felt the ground disappear from underneath him. "I must be high or something." He thought.

Link jumped into the frigid waters of the lake. He swam up to the body of the boy, grabbing his arm and pulling him to shore. He was approximately sixteen years old. The boy wore a black shirt with an image of the Tri-force on it and a pair of denim pants. He was about six feet tall, his hair was brown, he had round ears, and he also had a strange blade tied to his waist. He picked it up and examined the weapon. It was four feet long, had a black hilt and a red handle, and had a long black ribbon trailing from the handle.

"What kind of sword is that?" asked Navi.

"I don't know. I've never seen one like it before. An inscription on the side says "The Hero of The Gate". He must be a hero from another land!" Link replied.

Navi sighed in relief. "That would explain the ears, but why does his shirt have the Tri-force on it? Also, where is he from and how did he get here?" She asked.

As soon as Link put the sword back, the boy woke up. "Are you ok?" Link asked him.

Stephen woke up to find that he was soaking wet. He herd a man asking if he was okay. He opened his eyes and looked up to see…

"Link!" He asked, jumping to his feet.

"Yes, do I know you?" the man asked. Stephen knew Link wouldn't believe his story if he told it to him, so he lied.

"I'm sorry, my name is Stephen and I was sent here to find you. You see, I'm from a place called…Zomage, and it is falling apart. I need to find the Alter of Shadows, and I need your help to do it." Stephen said, praying that Link would fall for it.

Link smiled. "Sure." He responded, "I'll help. Another quest is just what I need!"

"No Link! You have to put the Master Sword back." Navi shouted.

"Calm down Navi. Can't you see this kid needs our help?" Link replied.

"Kid!" Stephen shouted.

Navi snickered. "Link, did you forget that you're just a kid your self? That when you pulled the sword ot you weren't ready for it, so you were locked away for seven years? In fact, He is older than you!"

Link rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. It's getting late , we should go to the village."

"Sure, I am kind of hungry." Stephen replied. Together they left the lake.

A crystal, balanced on a sphere, showed the three, Stephen, Link, and Navi, leaving the lake. A man, shrouded in thick flowing robes, waved his hand and the crystal turned into dust.

"The time is almost upon us Pitch." He wheezed. "I want you to make a monster to follow them and capture Link and this warrior of "Zomage" so we can use their blood to free lord Gannon."

"Yes master." A voice responded.

"Good. Soon we will return to our home in the Dark Lord's palace my pet." The man said as he left the room.

Link looked at Stephen from across the table. "So what is so important about this alter of shadows?" he asked.

Stephen, just finishing his meal, looked up. "I don't really know." He replied. "I was sent on this quest by the great sage of Zomage."

"Stephen, how much training have you had? I mean, can you use that sword."

Stephen scratched his head. "I've taken two years of lessons, but I've never been in a real battle."

Link laughed. "Tomorrow we should practice, we don't need to go on a quest if you can't even defend yourself."

"Agreed."


End file.
